Who Knew
by NightmarishStar
Summary: "He said he would always be there for me. I was foolish to believe him. I mean, seriously, we are demigods, for Hades' sake. Everything goes wrong for us." One-shot inspired by the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy and Review!


**Hey guys! **

**This is a one-shot based on the song **_**'Who Knew'**_** by **_**Pink. **_**I highly suggest that you listen to the song while reading this.**

**I've had this idea for a while now so I thought, why not?**

**Sorry if I get Annabeth's P.O.V a bit OCC.**

**Disclaimer: This is on FanFiction. This means I am a **_**fan **_**writing **_**fiction. **_**Do you really think that Rick Riordan would be on here? **

**Anyway, enjoy this one-shot! ;) **

**-NS-**

* * *

I can still recall the day I first met him, we were only twelve at the time. It seems like such a long time ago. We had no clue what the next few years held for us.

Even the day he first arrived, stumbling down Half-Blood Hill towards the Big House while carrying, half dragging an unconscious Grover after the fight with the Minotaur, I knew he was special. There was just something about him, not just that he had just defeated the Minotaur with no training and only the beast's horn as a weapon.

Even at such a young age he already seemed powerful.

Once I got past my hatred at him being a son of Poseidon, we quickly grew friends during our first quest. And I think I even started developing a small crush on him at the time, even though I didn't realise it then.

_Who knew._

He took my hand and he showed me what the real world was like. Away from the safety of camp and into a place where monsters roamed free and could kill us at any given time.

As we quickly became best friends we promised each other that we would always be there for each other. We would always have each others back.

He said he would always be there for me. I was foolish to believe him. I mean, seriously, we are _demigods_, for Hades' sake. Everything goes wrong for us.

And he seems to have the worst luck in the history of demigods, if that is even possible. Everything went wrong for him.

But then, if someone said that he would be gone now, I would laugh at them. Heck, I would probably punch them for good measure. I wouldn't believe it. I thought I knew better.

They had must wrong because he said he would be here with me forever.

_Who knew._

I remember when we were younger, acting like such fools. We thought we were so cool. We were the perfect team - brains and bravery, knife and sword.

Once we stated dating after the Second Titan War, well, it was the best few months of my life. I was loving every minute of it. We would walk around New York, hand in hand, believing we could take on anything that life threw at us.

How wrong I was.

But now, I just wish I could touch him again. I want, no, _need _him here with me now.

All because of the stupid Second Great Prophecy. Hera, Her Royal Annoyingness, just had to take him in the middle of the night and replace him with Jason Grace. It's not that I don't like Jason, he seems to perfect. The complete opposite of _him._ Even in appearance.

And every time I look at Jason all I can think about is how much I miss my boyfriend.

I'd give anything for him to be here now. Even it meant we had to be just friends. I could live with that.

At least he would be here with me again. Not somewhere on the other side of the country with no memory of his old life.

_Who knew._

I was once told that I should always count my blessings before they are long gone. As always, I didn't take heed of the warning until now. But it's too late now.

I guess I didn't realise how wrong I could be. He said he would be here with me always. He wouldn't go away again. He couldn't.

But they knew better. They knew that something would go wrong. They knew.

But I couldn't believe it. I thought I knew better.

He promised.

_Who knew._

But I've kept you in my head. I could never forget about you. I'll never give up hope. I will see you again.

One day.

You will forever be in my heart. You were the boy who gave me a new life. You are the one for me.

My one true love.

How could I forget you?

How could you forget me?

Will you remember me?

Or will I just be forgotten like everyone else you once knew?

Your memories of me stolen away by a crazy goddess.

_Who knew._

That last kiss we shared? I'll cherish it until we meet again. I'll keep it in my mind and heart to keep me going.

The painful memories of you are the only thing that keep me going. That and the fact that I will see you soon.

We will meet again.

Yet time is slowly taking away my memories away from me. Like sand slowly slipping through my fingers.

I find it harder to remember all the little details that stuck in my head. I try to keep them close but it is becoming more of a struggle each day.

I wish I could remember everything about you. All the little things about you. But I will try to keep you locked in my head and my heart until I see you next.

And you visit me in my sleep. I see you all the time. Occasionally we are in Central Park on a date. The sun is shining down on us and you are being your goofy self.

But most nights you can't remember me or I find you lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Your blood.

Sometimes its a mixture of the two. We are on a date when you forget who I am. You try to attack me in your confusion. That's when we are attacked by a group of monsters, mostly by a pack of Hellhounds that look a lot like Mrs O'Leary. And by the end of the dream you are in my arms, dead.

I always wake up screaming and crying, wishing I could erase the image of your lifeless body from my mind.

But it just makes me more determined.

We will find you.

I will see you again.

_Who knew._

My darling.

_Who knew._

My darling.

**My darling.**

_**Who knew.**_

**My darling.**

I miss you.

_My darling._

Who knew.

_**Who knew.**_

"Who knew."

* * *

**Okay, honest opinions. Who liked this?**

**This is just a trial. I just want to know if people like my style of writing.**

**Constructive criticism is very welcome, just be kind.**

**Please review!**

**Heck, even favourite it!**

**Until next time,**

**-NS-**


End file.
